beyond the beyond after the end: infinityrebirth
by ratio764
Summary: from manga sono mukou no mukougawa. it's set after asch left the virids and then the younger twins died  as oriole dissolved, the older twins meet someone that will change the end as he pay for his wish. including many OCs, some intense violence as well
1. the end

Author note: Why there aren't any categories for sono mukou no mukougawa?

Well.. it's my first fanfic..a nd I'm sorry for my bad english...

It has too many OCs and might not really connected with the real story

I seriously like Virid... the younger ones.. but I think it will be Interesting to write a fic about the older one..

...

Now, Let's get started shall we?

The story has been cutted off, yes I know

Yet one of them choose an infinite end, therefore the story will continue.

The dream has been ended a long time ago. Then, for what reason you still stubbornly clinging to reality? Atonement? Hope?

Be really careful on what you're wishing for. Because even pure wish can turn into malice. As you realize it, there's no way to turn back. There's no way to wash all those dirt on your palm. Still...your choice has been made.

But, it's a dream no more.

You can't wake up to escape.

Now, let the story continue.

You can choose no more.

...

And then it's ended.

It just happened, just like sound of flapped butterly wings or a breeze that pass on the skin. Light, and almost unnoticed.

The body I held slowly loses it's warmth.

I want to cry.

Now, it's ended.


	2. the death and the begining

How long has it been?

Now my twin's body in my arms have completely lost it's warmth. Stiff and cold like a stone.

My tears have dried up. I don't think I have any more to spill.

Around me the world suddenly quiet.

As an ended dream, everything start to blurred out and fading away.

The world is dissolving, slowly but sure. Everything is washed away in white.

Should I relieved? Should I be grateful? Should I rejoicing? With this everything will also ended along with us.

I tried to close my swollen eyes. It would be nice if I faded away and perish, but I don't think I wanted to see myself blurred just like a blotted painting. But it seems my thought isn't in accordance with my desire.. I force myself to open my eyes.. I want to make sure that my little brother is still here for the very last...

"Vi...", I can't say it to the end. My voice is hoarse... my throat is dry and aching. Not a surprise. If it doesn't it would be a surprise instead.

"Oya..oya.. still have sarcasm left? That's good, I was afraid you lose yourself completely back then.."

I almost jumped. By reflex I pull my sword when I realized it was long gone. I turn my head to the source of the voice. Suddenly I realize, the world around me had stopped fading away, it's almost like inside an unfinished painting which is left out. From those uncertain whiteness, he just appear. Just like a part of an unforgotten dream, transcient and unreal. A feeling of familiarity, just like someone you know for a long time and a felling of foreigness, just unlike anything from this world, or at least the world that I know.

It's a man, dressed in long black coat and wear a black tall hat. His hair is completely white, yet his face is face of a youth, maybe not much older than me. Not only that, his eyes are mismatched, one is pale grey and the another is clear blue. Overall he give a feeling of deviation, something that not supposed to be there.

I try to collect my voice, as I tighten my grip of my brother's body I held. I don't care who this stranger is or what is he doing here, I won't let he bother us, "wh..o?"

"want me to help you with wording?", he twist a smile as he approach me.

"Don't come near! Answer m.._cough_! _cough_!"

"well... become cautious is very nice indeed.. but I want to ensure you that I don't have any bad intention...um...Virid-kun isn't it?"

Crap, so he know. This guy is suspicious indeed

"um.. I've told you, I have no bad intention...I do seems suspicious but...really! I don't want to harm you..two?"

"Who?", I try to ask once more. Such a bother. Why can't I just perish peacefully?

The man smiled again, "My name is Christian Wisbourne..but you won't know that will you?"

"And?", this is getting ridiculous.

He giggled, "you are so impatient. Well.. you're still young afterall...Do you wish for your demise that bad?"

My body stiffed again. What the..? How did he guess that? There's must be a trick..who is..this guy?

"Getting impatient again? I'm going to explain, bear it for a while, yes?"

He read my mind? "How.."

"because I'm not a human I guess? Well.. although it doesn't mean all non-human can read minds?", he chuckled. I find nothing funny, "you're really bitter huh? Then to be simple.. I'm someone who shouldn't interfere directly... um.. just in some special cases that sometimes we had to.."

"We?"

He rolled his eyes and give me a big smile, "Patience, always a grace, you will find that when you're older"

" you doesn't seem much older than me..yet you're talking like an old man"

"looks always can be decieving! Now, where are we? Ah, we...are the immortals..or to be precise.. God's material"

"hu..h?"

He smiled again, "but that's not important, at least for now. What did you asked is who am I didn't you?"

Trying to keep my disbelief of my face and failed. The man, Christian Wis-what is that again? laughed.

"you are an interesting kid. Now let me introduce myself formally shouldn't I? I am the second in hirearchy of the court of ten, the oldest member and the oldest God material's creatures, The Death... I... will grant your wish in exchange of a price that will sacrificed."

"You're lying.."

"trust, cannot be forced. Yes I know. But what I need isn't a trust but answer and choice. For the time being it is."

"what do you want?"

"finish my involvement. Now that I've started it, it's up to you to choose, now that I have no authority to fall back and ended it by myself"

"Why..did.. you approach me for the very first...?"

"Maybe because I'm going senile?"

Trying to ignore such ridiculous reasoning. I sort all the question in my head. Confused, I try to process the sudden realization, I surpress a sudden hope that rise on my head,"you're the death.."

"Yes, but I cannot revive your brother.. he already gave his soul to the amaranthine to be sent away..", I am thankfull for not put my hopes.

"I have no wish aside from that..."

"yet you cannot die..?"

"eh?"

"every wish that granted have it's payment."

"what.. do you mean?"

"your payment is your... ability to dead... This world.. is done for. But.. you won't die for sure..maybe you will trapped in your own consiousness and fleeting memories of this world or you will find yourself somewhere, but not die."

My head spinning like lost it's brake. Is that real? Is that my punishment for being so selfish? Is that the curse that everyone has been talking about?

"Now, you're just like our kind. You will walk down an endless road, which have no destination, nor edge. There's no way back, no end. Therefore, I will give you choices on how you can walk down in this path.."

I will live. Upon your death...

I will live..\

Even there's no reason to live?

That's right..

"I will offer two choices to you. Your choice may bring sadness, no.. both bring sadness.. I'm very sorry...but.. you decide which is better.. "

It's my punishment. My punishment for being so greedy. To be deceptive..

"Please remember, Virid-kun...it's not completely a way to atone.. it's your choice to go on without regret.."

Even so..

"you shall go.. from now your steps is by yourself. You have to follow what your heart, as it's your only guidepost"

The greedy me still wanted to be happy..

"Yes, It's alright" that man smiled again, he offer his hand, slowly the world around me start to dissolving again.

I looked at my back, my twin's body already blurred along the world, tears thatt I thought have dried streamed again from my eyes.

"will you choose?

The man in black cloak asking once more

"between serene darkness and solitude"

My wish.. That I will grant no matter how..

"or sorrow dyed in blood red?"

The endless path that I have to start.

"what is your wish?"

Even if I have to erase myself?

"wish that you will give your life into it?"

There were never two to begin with

"then, give me...", I reach that man's offered hand. There's no turning back anymore.

Then, I will live as you...

"reason to keep living"

Dear little brother..


	3. Shizuka

This chapter introduces many Ocs.. and that including an important OC to the story..

Virid won't appear in this chapter..

Waahhh! Sorry! My grammar is sucks!

Christian (or Shiro.. I prefer Shiro) is such an Interesting character to write..and I even though he's quite confusing.. I think he's my most interesting OC..

...

**3 months prior Oriole's fall**

"How it is going?"

"her conditions is getting worse again. They won't allow me to heal her wounds."

The young woman's eyes getting teary, her body trembled as her she look at Christian right in his eye. That woman is beautiful, thankfully today she decided not to wear her ussual bizzarre disguise. She have long, peachy shaded hair. Her eyes that are green just like young leaf's color locked at him intensely, fierce and demanding. She speak in rough voice, "Shiro-chan. Let's stop this. Any more and I think I'm going to kill all these bastards."

In a corridor, only lighted by sinking sun's light from the window, Christian, who was called Shiro looked down as if trying to avoid the woman's gaze, " Ume...I cannot do that."

"WHY? You saw it to didn't you! Did you bring that girl here for their plaything! Shiro-chan!"

"It's her wish. Her choice. If she want to I will stop all of this madness immediately ."

Young woman called ume frowned. She know she cannot argue that, while she doesn't like what's been going on.

"So, now all that we can do is watching?"

"Observing, so that we can immediately take action if thye had gone too far."

"So there is something worser than this.. .."

"Little princess have just discovered that? Congratulations. Now do we all know that reality isn't sweet at all?", with voice as sharp as razor, a man with long black hair appeared from the his steps are rather relaxed, his expression is grim.

"I don't know that you're even care, Seren. But we have no need of sarcasm here." , Christian said in flat tone as his gaze pierce the newcomer.

"At least I'm not the one that feed that girl to those freaks. I've been considering to throw away my respect for you you know.", the black haired guy said in an even colder tone.

"And you're not doing so? I'm so really flattered.."

"Enough you two! Shiro-chan, you said it yourself, we have no time for sarcasm now! And Seren, thanks for reminding me, but stop become a bother alright?"

"ah, sorry Ume..."

"the head nurse is looking for you, Shirazume.." Seren turn his back and go away without much commotion.

As if talking to the empty air Shirazume answering to no one, "ah, yeah, I will come..", as she said that, she turn hes face to Christian, who's still wearing a dark expression, "Shiro-chan...I don't think Seren meant to offend you earlier.. He said that just out of annoyance, I think he does care for the girl..even though he always put his act of indefference. And the things that've been happened makes him mad.."

"I did feed her to those guys didn't I?"

"Shi.."

"It's alright Ume..I know that you ever think that way too... Don't worry. I will definitely pay this. I will surely, pay for what I've done... "

Somewhere from the end of the hall, a painful scream once again screeched just like claws that torn the dusk.

...

The lights on the healing room is dim.

Outside the window, darknes had embrace the world.

Shirazume stir the bowl in her hand without purpose. The soup in the bowl had long cooled. She looked at the bed with pained looks.

On that bed a little girl's body lie miserably. She's bandaged all over her body. In some places it's still bleed, some can't even hide her chipped flesh. That girl should haven't reach her puberty or maybe had reached it not from a long time ago.. probably she's just 12 or 13.. Shirazume think bitterly. So what if she's a little princess that can't stand all of these things! Isn't rather odd if someone used to this? Or even enjoys inflicting this!

The door opened. A tall, dark skinned man entering the room.

"Lucius-san.." Shirazume smiled faintly. She was relieved, she tought it was one of the researcher. Lucius Dite is her old acquitance who now employed as a doctor in the guild. Aside from his quite scary and fierce looks, he is a very kind person that she trust completely.

"I brought painkiller and healing process booster.. I kinda forced them to allow me give it to her."

"Thank you Lucius-san.. I guess it was a long debate?"

"You can guess.." Lucius make a tired but satisfied grin. "you know I think I want to give the Chief some painkiller as well..I saw him sitting motionlessly and put a grave expression on my way here. You can think that he's an stroke patient."

Shirazume giggled. She can imagine that. Shiro-chan won't let an insult pass easily. Then she realized that it's not a easy matter. Seren had hit on the right spot this time, and it's not a good thing. She watch Lucius apply the medication carefully on that girl. She will react in the same way if she's Shiro-chan... right now just being a spectactor already made her depressed. She can't imagine Christian's burden of consience being the one who directly involved, and he's someone with big consience. She will scold Seren for sure.

"You made the same expression as Yu-mei." Lucius surprised Shirazume from her toughts.

"Yes..?"

"She slammed the manager's desk and almost throw a coffe pot to the supervisor. I'm surprised, she ussually was so calm...the manager haven't stop crying by the time I was going here."

"I guess everyone is bothered with this short term cooperation mission?"

"This girl... is... either really brave, or really foolish..."

"I should say she's desperate? Meanwhile those bastards enjoying themself to the extend it's sickening. they never reached half of this stage before..."

"So, it is a succes then?"

"I don't know...but If I assume... yes."

"how long it will be until the completion?"

Silence. Both of them drown in their thoughts. The little girl on the bed breathing faintly.

...

"I prefer you to stop, actually. Although your endurance up until now will be a waste."

"..."

"are you regretting this?"

_...No_

"It's good to hear..."

_Will it fulfill my wish?_

"your wish is to acquire power to protect 'that person' so, yes it will be fulfilled"

_But it doesn't mean I will be able to protect him or being near him._

"...Yes."

_Still.. I want power._

"Is that so.."

_Say, who am I?_

"...you was Kasu.."

_Not that..I'm no longer that._

"Then?"

_Will you name me?_

"Name is a complex thing you know."

_Yes, that's why it has to be given by an important person doesn't it?_

"you're fine with someone like me naming you?"

Chief-sama, I'm indebted greatly yo you...

"No, I'm just a mediator. You've paid for your wish by yourself."

It's fine.. please... at least I want to become someone... with this body...

"..."

_Even as distorted being.._

"...Shizuka, you're a complete being."

_Eh.._

"Serene.. at least I wanted you to at peace...Unchanged, transcient. Is it bad.. I'm really no good...darn it.."

I..like it.. although it sounds like a doraemon character..

"...ah..."

No! No! It's fine! I like it! Thank you very much, Chief-sama..

"I'm sorry.. uh...recover well.. Shizuka-chan...I'm very sorry... for all the things that've been happening until now...", he give me an awkward smile and close the door..There's no need of him to apologize.. It's my wish after all.. I won't regret anything. I won't mourn any of my choice. I won't let anyone stop me. Even it's for my own good

Not even myself.


End file.
